Phoenix Fire
by hana rika
Summary: One day, Leon comes to Fairytail to deliver a letter to Macarov. the result is a lot of fighting, lying, and a triple s-class mission for Natsu, Happy, Lucy, Erza and Gray. follow them as they try to figure out who their mysterious mission giver is and why they were requsted by name in the letter macarov received.
1. Chapter 1

AN: hello everyone: this is my first Fairytail Fanfic, and only the second ever, people who have read my other fanfic will probaly hate me for starting something new when i promised to continue my other one someday, but this has been in my mind for so long now, i absolutely have to get it out of my system. soo what else do i have to say? uhmmmm...well i obviously dont own Fairytail. and forgive me if there are any major errors, i don't really have a betha reader, and i will need one if this story continues. and last but not least : Enjoy reading, because thats what we are here for at fanfiction:)

* * *

**Prologue**

In the land of Fiore there is a town called Magnolia. Magnolia is normally a town full of cheerful people, everyone goes about, doing their business, hoping a certain group of people will behave for a change. Not that they really mind the quirks of the guild in this town. No, having Fairytail in this town only makes it more lively. And that is exactly why it is so strange that it is so eerily quiet today. Not only in the town but in the guild itself. Now if you were to ask a random Fairytail member for the reason of this quietness, he or she would without a doubt answer it is because of the absence of a certain group of members. You see, Natsu, Happy, Gray, Erza and Lucy have been out on a long term mission. So without these members, the usual fighting is actually down to a minimum.

However, this does not explain the eerie feeling that has settled on the town. Sure it could simply be the depressing weather. But not a single person walks the streets, not a single bird flies through the sky. Even the buildings seem to hold their breath in wait of some sort of event.

One particular person in Fairytail has noticed this as well. She might not be the strongest, if one were to be honest she is not even really human. But one thing cannot be said about Charle, and that is that she is not perceptive. She takes her gaze away from the window and leaves the table where she and Wendy were having lunch. Wendy raises her eyebrows at her and Charle give a small nod. You see, Wendy had wanted to go with team Natsu on this mission, but Charle had insisted that Wendy would be needed in Magnolia. Her visions had been plaguing her again recently and Charle had finally managed to convince Wendy she should stay in Magnolia. Charle stood up and made her way to the Master, who was sitting in his usual place on the bar. He noticed her coming. "Is it happening?" he asked. Charle only nodded grimly. Makarov took a moment to let that sink in, then he turned to Mirajane. "Make the call, everyone out on a mission should return ASAP, also have Jet run to Porlyusica, she has agreed to come help." Mira simply nodded and turned to the chamber where the emergency contact lachryma was stored.

Meanwhile the streets of Magnolia were still absolutely quiet. Although there had been a change. On the train station there was an announcement that the train was having a delay due to damage to the train. Not that there was anyone there to hear it. Also the sky was no longer completely empty. If one has dragonslayers eyes, one could make out a tiny blue figure falling from the sky, besides it a bigger more humanlike figure, falling just a fast.

Back at the train there was absolute chaos, mages fighting to the death, other passengers trying to flee, or at least avoid becoming collateral damage. Fire, Ice, Arrows and all other kinds of magic flew through the air as three mages desperately tried to keep at least 50 others from following their fourth companion.

In the streets of magnolia there was finally some sound to be heard. The sounds of footsteps echoed through the town. Footsteps which seemed to be running for their life. Footsteps with only one direction. The rhythm was interrupted only once, when the figure in armor jumped up high to snatch two falling figures out of the sky and changed course. From then on the footsteps only went faster, the sound changing from metal on stone to padded shoes on stone. Erza knew it was a risk, changing her armor for an outfit that allowed her to run faster. If she wasn't fast enough she would get shot in the back, just like happy had just a minute ago. But time was running out as she could feel the life force of the heavily bleeding figure in her arms fading. As she turned the corner of the street the Fairytail building finally came into view, Erza couldn't suppress the sigh of relief when she saw some of the guild members in front, ready to hold off any pursuers. Erza pushed just a little harder as she willed herself to the front door of Fairytail.

The guild had become even more quiet now. No one was eating or drinking anything, in fact most of the members had gone out to defend magnolia from whatever danger Charle had felt coming. At first the members had been doubtfull of the little exceed's ability to see the future, but when they realized she had been right about Tenrou island they decided to believe her. Right now the only members inside the building were the master, Wendy, Charle, Mirajane and Porlyusica. They were all sitting on one table, the table next to them had all the supplies needed for a worst case scenario.

Suddenly the front doors were blasted open and Erza collapsed to her knees holding on to her burden as her life depended on it. The moment Charle saw the little blue figure in her arms she couldn't help herself, she flew right to the other exceed in the guild to see his back badly burned. Meanwhile Erza was fainting only managing to utter two words before darkness took her.

"wendy…..please…."

**2 weeks earlier**

It was a sunny day in Magnolia, business was going well and a young, blond girl made her way to the local guild, Fairytail. As usual she walked over the edge of de cannel, and as usual salesman from the boats warned her to be careful. Be careful Lucy-chan!" they called to her. Lucy just waved and smiled her sweet smile at them. Sure she wouldn't want to fall in the water, but in all the time she lived here, she never had. She really was looking forward to today. She had jewels for at least 5 months' rent and today she, Natsu, Erza, Gray and Wendy would decide on a mission to go on as a team. She hummed a happy tune as she walked into the guild only to be greeted by chaos. After dodging a few flying chairs she managed to make her way to were Mirajane and Lisanna were: behind the bar as usual. Lisanna had actually taken pretty well to tending the bar with Mirajane, which they now did together rather frequently."Good Morning Mira, Lisanna!" Lucy yelled over the noise. Both Strauss sisters turned to Lucy and greeted her a good morning as well. "so, what caused it this time?" Lisanna smiled and replied. "It seems Cana poured beer on Erza's cake, claiming it would taste better." Lucy was surprised, that would mean Cana was out of her mind, and that Erza had actually started it this time. "Morning Lu-chan" Lucy turned to see that Levy had also made it through the fight without any scratches. "Morning levy-chan, how are you today?" levy went to explain how well her day was and soon the two friends were in deep conversation.

As it was nobody noticed the front door open, or a trio coming in. as it was the three newcomers looked at the chaos in mild surprise before the one in the middle put his arm out and grabbed ons of the mages by the shoulder. "you know, Ur would be ashamed if she saw you brawling shamelessly like this, at least beat the crap out of the others…" gray turned to see Leon standing in the door opening. And with that one sentence he has effectively stopped all fighting in the guild. "you're one to talk, you couldn't even win in the Daimatou Enbu. " For a single tense moment Gray and Leon stared at each other, before they both grinned and fist bumped. "So why are you here?" gray wandered out loud. Leon's face turned serious. And he held up and envelope. "Weirdest S-class mission ever, paid massively, but all I had to do was make sure this got to your master." Gray raised an eyebrow at that, showing he thought it was fishy. Leon looked at him. "Yeah, that's what I thought too, but apparently the mission giver thought it very important it got here, she said that if I didn't trust her I could stay to hear what the letter said.

"well then you better give it to me." A voice suddenly sounded from the back of the guild. The master had taken place on top of the bar, right next to Lucy without her even noticing.

And that is how an triple s-class mission was delivered to Fairytail.

* * *

so that is it. i hope you liked it, if you did i would love te hear it, if you didn't, i probably wouldn't like to hear it, but it would help me become a better writer to tell me anyways;)

xx

HanaRika


	2. Chapter 2

AN: ok, so when i saw i had a review within 3 hours of posting this, i was so happy my homework went out the window and I wrote the real first chapter right away... soo i realy want to thank x3m king12 for reviewing: you are awesome! uhmm so it's not really all that long, but i think i should stop were i did.

anyway, i found one upside to not having a beta reader: i can upload faster:)

anyways Fairytail isn't mine and enjoy!

* * *

"well then you better give it to me." A voice suddenly sounded from the back of the guild. The master had taken place on top of the bar, right next to Lucy without her even noticing.

All eyes turned to the master, and for once he looked all business. Leon made his way over and handed the envelope to him. The moment the paper touched the hands of Macarov, a glyph appeared above the paper, a shining yellow figure appeared, surrounded with tiny runes. Levy and Lucy, sitting closest to master were the only ones who could make out the figure besides Leon and Makarov. At first Lucy thought it was the Fairytail logo, but when she looked longer she realized it wasn't. Although it was a side view of some sort of animal, the legs were stretched backwards instead of forwards, and its tail was also more horizontally placed. But the most obvious difference was the fact that the wings were a lot bigger. "A bird?" Levy whispered next to Lucy. Unfortunately for Levy who had started to read the runes around the figure it disappeared as suddenly as it at appeared.

Lucy was still awed, looking at the empty air were the figure used to be. "correct." A tinkling light voice said next to her ear, causing her to jump a foot into the air. "It is a phoenix actually" Lucy looked at her other side to see that Mavis had appeared between her and master Macarov. "First master did you have to scare me like that?" Lucy asked in exasperation. But Mavis only looked at her innocently. Lucy shook her head. "Never mind." Meanwhile Leon looked at Lucy as if she had lost her mind. "First, what do you mean phoenix?" Macarov said before Leon could say anything about it. Was master macarov insane to? "Well I used to have a friend, and we used this discussion see? Which question is more intriguing, does a fairy have a tail or is a phoenix made of fire, we never really agreed in the end." Mavis explained cheerfully. Most of the Fairytail members sweat dropped at that but Mavis continued as if nothing was weird about what she said.

Leon was really freaked by the current silence. Why was everyone looking at an empty space? He cast a look at Shelly and Jura, who had accompanied him on this mission, but they looked just as baffled as he was. Suddenly the tiny master spoke up again. "So I better read this don't I?"he seemed to get an answer because he nodded at the empty space and proceeded to opening the envelope. Out came 3 pieces of paper, one that looked like a job request, and two that looked like letters. Macarov proceeded to read them quietly. And for a while everyone was silent. Leon decided he had enough of this weirdness, but then again maybe there was someone invisible at the place everyone was staring at just a second ago. So he took a few steps ahead and poked the place.

As Macarov was reading the letter, Mavis was explaining the importance of finding out if a fairy has a tail or not to Levy. "It's obvious fairy's should have tails, I mean who cares if a phoenix is made of fire, who cares about some unrealistic myth about a creature that can't die any…" Mavis was cut short as a hand went right through her stomach. She looked up to see a white haired mage looking straight through her. "Hey now, that not really" she began but then she saw his lamia scale mark. "O I see could someone tell him it's not nice to put your hand through someone?" Al members of Fairytail released a breath they did not know they were holding. Luckily Macao recovered rather fast. He put a hand on Leon's shoulder. "I know this looks weird to you, but it's not really something we can explain to you, Fairytail members only you see?" Leon looked around him and saw that most Fairytail members were looking at him with understanding in their eyes.

By that time Macarov had finished reading the contents of both letters and looked at the request. "Natsu, Lucy, Erza, Gray, Wendy come here for a sec." all heads turned to team Natsu, and Lucy could already see her jewels disappearing, what had they destroyed this time that she would have to give up her rent money to pay for the damages. And from the looks in the eyes of the others, they were thinking similar things.

There was one other person in het guild right now who wasn't happy with the way thing were going. Charle had been sitting with Wendy, discussing ways to keep Natsu from destroying too much on their upcoming mission, when suddenly she didn´t see the room anymore. Sure, she was vaguely aware that Wendy stood up and went with Team Natsu and master Macarov to his personal office, but her attention was on the horrific images playing out before her. Why again? She had dreamed of these images for the past two weeks. What was she missing that the same vision kept coming back? When the vision cleared she realized Wendy was gone and she quickly went to follow them.

Leon was still a little taken aback by this thing that apparently could only be seen if one had a Fairytail mark. He was taken out of his trance as he realized someone was speaking to him. "…something to drink?" Leon stared at the white haired girl before he realized it had been a question. "uhh sure, something cold please" he answered looking around to see Fairytail had returned to its usual atmosphere. "It sure is lively here isn't?" Jura asked as he took place beside him. "Well they have weird way of showing it but that it also, ai!" Shelly answered, taking place on the other side of Leon. Leon looked around and smiled. "yeah but isn't it better this way? The way they were when team tenrou was missing didn't fit them." Jura nodded at Lisanna who gave him his drink. "you're right, this is much better." Leon absentmindedly took a drink was shocked to find it was a slush puppy. He looked at Lisanna. "how did you?" Lisanna just smiled. "well since you are Gray's co-apprentice, I figured cold means really cold." She smiled, and Leon sweat dropped at his own predictability.

When Charle opened the door, she heard Erza speaking. "Are you sure we can trust this master?" Charle quietly closed the door behind her and went to sit beside Wendy. "well to be honest there is only one way to find out." Macarov said. "I mean this person seems to really be in danger." The discussion went on, Wendy decided to just listen and observe, after a while she noticed that Charle hadn't moved for a while. "charle?" she asked but there was no reaction from the exceed. Wendy did however get the attention of her teammates. "What's wrong wendy" Natsu asked as Happy flew over to Charle and shook her a little. "Charle? Wake up!" But the little blue cat didn't get any reaction. As everyone gathered around her and discussed what to do now. In the end Macarov came to a conclusion. "I'm not sure what is going on but if this is giving Charle such strong visions, maybe we shouldn't do it." The moment Macarov had finished speaking, Charle opened her eyes, but instead of her normal eyes only white orbs could be seen. Everyone was dead silent for a few seconds.

And then Charle screamed.

* * *

now don't hate me, i have this rather annoying habit of ending every chapter with a cliffhanger, which i didn't do with the prologue but still...i try to supress it as much as possible but this just had so be this way.

i hope you enjoyed it!


	3. Chapter 3

**Hi again, so it's been a while but i finally found some time to type this one. seriously doing my minor is taking all my energy out of me, why did i have choose the really scientific one? Probably because I like torturing myself. **

**on a side note, I really think i could use a betha-reader because i just reread my first two chapters and there are a lot of things im not sure of. so if anyonw wants to volunteer, pm me:)**

**anyways enjoy this chapter, and i dont own Fairytail**

* * *

**Edyll**

While Leon was delivering the letter to magnolia a thousand other things happened around the world. It is a fact that so many things happen at the same time that it is foolish to even aspire to describe it. however, there are some things that are important to the progression of this story. Therefore we take our eyes away from magnolia and place them upon a little town on the most eastern edge of Fiore. This town is a bordertown of Fiore and it's eastern neighbor Asvia. This little town is called Edyll.

Edyll is an almost idyllic town which thrives from it's trade between the two country's. Although there has been conflict between Asvia and Fiore in the past, there has been peace for the last 200 or so years and one could even say the relations between the two nations are very good at the moment. However there are vast cultural differences between the them and this is exactly the reason Edyll is such a unique place. In this one village the culture melded perfectly into a mixture of western and eastern culture. Most buildings were modeled after Fioran architecture but the city's other structures showed strong eastern influences. The townspeople themselves also had eastern appearances. Not only were their clothes eastern style but the way their skin was tanned betrayed some eastern blood. In this town there was an little ice cream store which specialized in eastern-western fusion style ice cream. This store was very popular among the local teens and tourists, almost all tables were taken and conversations were buzzing through the room.

However there was one lone figure sipping iced coffee at a table, staring out the window. At first glance one might not notice anything strange about her. But one with a keen eye for details would notice that this was exactly what was weird about this girl. Not only was her a little past the shoulder straight hair a mousy brown color. When one was to look into her eyes, it would be hard to define their color. The strange thing was, the longer one would look at her, the harder it would become to define any of her features. To the eye of most of the inhabitants of Edyll it was even hard to decide if it was a man or a woman. Her name is Eva Fisher, yes even her name is nondescript. But as nondescript as she may seem, there are some things about her that stand out. Like the large object she placed against the wall beside her, a large belt with tools which suggest some sort of craftsmanship and the callus on her hands which confirmed this craftsmanship. As she stares out the window she seems to ponder something.

'T_he letters should be arriving about now.' S_he sighs and pays for her iced coffee, as she leaves she carries the object which is almost as long as her, wrapped in some sort of fabric, on her back. The tools on her belt make tinkling sounds as she walks outside and looks up at the sun. '_might as well make one more statue before they arrive_.' As she walks over to the inn where she booked a room she pondered her decision to send so many letters to so many different places. She had made it this far on her own, why request help now?

She knew the answer was obvious, but it still irked her to have to ask for help. She had always been independent, her mother had taught her to be that way. That might sound cruel to some, but when the time came that her mother inevitably left her, she was strong enough to take care of herself. She always had. She was used to being depended upon not the other way around. But if she was totally honest with herself. She knew this stubbornness was useless. She made an enemy out of the wrong people. En whether she wanted to or not, she was going to need a group of mages to help her. After all, how else was she going to escape from an whole dark guild? She chuckled, it was a miracle in itself that she had managed to get to Fiore from Asvia.

Still, the real reason she had decided for help was a new, strange feeling she kept having. it felt like she was being watched and no matter what she did, she couldn't shake the feeling her pursuers would soon be upon her, and as she was, there was nothing she could do about it.

By this time she had arrived at her hotel room. She walked up to the mini freezer she had especially requested and took out a block of ice the size of a shoe box. She sat it on the little table and went to work. Slowly shaping to block to the figure she had in mind. When the rough shape of it was done she used smaller tools and even the warmth of her hands to make it's details come to life. When she was done it was already dark outside. She leaned back admiring the result and let a sigh escape her mouth.

"I must really miss you if I unconsciously make statues of you eh Nebi?" she said out loud staring out the window, looking at the moon. "Don't worry I'll get you out of there for sure." Another sigh escaped her mouth as she turned to take a shower. She really didn't like the way she was feeling watched the last couple of weeks. Is was what had moved her to send a request for help to Fairytail however she didn't feel assured that it would arrive so she had sent letters to several guild as disguise. She just hoped her trick would fool her pursuers.

* * *

**Magnolia**

Back in Magnolia Wendy had put Charle on one of the beds in the infirmary. When she opened her eyes she found team Natsu and the master staring at her expectantly. Wendy was the first to say something.

"How are you feeling Charle?" Charle wanted to scoff at the obvious question but realized Wendy was truly concerned, as always. "I have seen better days, but I'll manage." She said as she sat up, trying to ignore the visions which were still invading her mind, the scenes of an destroyed city get more and more detailed by the second. Then suddenly the vision changed, as if trying to tell her something.

At the same time Wendy looked Charle in the eye, asking a silent question. After dreaming the same dream three times Charle had told Wendy about them, and now Wendy knew they had something to do with the visions Charle was seeing right now.

The vision had turned strangely peacefull just another day at the guild, but this one was strangely detailed. She could see the shape of the clouds outside the guild, she could count who were there and who weren't, she could see what Wendy was having for lunch and most particularly she saw team Natsu was missing. She almost thought this vision was going to go on peacefully forever when Erza burst through the doors, panting heavily and holding a bleeding form in her arms while she collapsed. And Wendy rushing up to her.

Suddenly it made sense the more the guildmembers around her discussed not accepting this mission the worse the visions became, put when they discussed actually going the visions became slightly better. "I think you should go" team Natsu stared at Charle as she suddenly spoke up. Erza instantly understood. "Something in your visions?" Charle nodded. "I don't think it wise to tell you to much but i think my visions are telling me that not going would result in much more destruction then going would." This time Lucy was the one to pick up on the hidden message. "So you're saying that even if we go, destruction is inevitable."

"Yes"

"So what do we do?" Gray asked.

"You accept this request, and see where it goes." Mavis answered. "There isn't really anything else we can do."

Charle agreed. "I think you should go as soon as possible, the visions are still getting worse."

The members of team Natsu turned to prepare for leaving on the first train east. Wendy went with them assuming she would also go, if there were going to be injuries no matter what she had better be there to heal them. That is why she was startled when Charle called out to her. "Wendy!"

Wendy turned to look at her and saw Charle subtly shaking her head. "Believe me, you will be needed here more than with them." She was so serious about it that Wendy did as told.

* * *

**A few hours later**

It had taken some hurried packing, especially for Lucy and Erza, but they were standing in front of the train station ready to take the night train to Edyll. Natsu was just gathering the courage to step into the blasted transportation device when he heard a high voice carry to him from a distance.

Wendy and Charle had come to say goodbye. "Natsu I'm sorry i can't come but if you want i can cast troia on you for the trip there?" A great smile sneaked into Natsu's face as he realized he wouldn't have to suffer the whole way.

"Wendy, you're the best" He yelled, as Wendy hadn't quite gotten to them yet.

When Wendy finally halted in front of Natsu she immediately started casting. By the time she was done Lucy was hanging out the window of the train telling Natsu to hurry up.

"It's not gonna last the whole way though so be careful" Natsu's good mood diminished slightly when he heard that but jumped aboard the train anyway. "What matters is that i won't be miserably the whole way, thanks a lot Wendy!

* * *

**Lucy's perspective**

As she thought about it, Lucy concluded that it had been a while since they went on a mission with this group. Lately Gajeel, Juvia and Wendy had been tagging along frequently. But Juvia and Gajeel went on a rare mission together so now they were back to the original "strongest team"in Fairytail.

Lucy chuckled softly, ignoring an almost euphorias Natsu running around the cabin with Happy. It had been Mira who had given them that title, even if it might have been a little false, she had a point when it came to them conquering impossible odds. Ignoring Natsu was getting increasingly hard and judging from the expression on Erza's face, she was thinking the same. "Natsu, sit down will you?" Natsu stopped mid step to look at her. "But luuuccceee, I need to take advantage of the fact I feel good, who knows when it'll ware off?" Lucy sighed, Natsu was a really great guy to be around but sometimes he could be so childish. Ah well, it wasn't like she likes him less for it, after all he was her best friend. She was really looking forward to this mission. Because really, even if it was an triple s-class request, how hard could an escort mission be? It was about a week later how Lucy realized how wrong she was.

And like this the train steadily approached it's destination, while from the cabin occupied by a certain guild a feint shout could be heard. "I LOVE TRAINS!"

* * *

**So what did you think? wonderfull? horrible? something in between? let me know!**


End file.
